


Always Gladly

by Bishmonster



Series: Drabbles yo [1]
Category: Avengers
Genre: F/M, Protective Thor (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 18:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19836211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bishmonster/pseuds/Bishmonster
Summary: Bucky cleans his knives





	Always Gladly

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a sucka for protective Thor

“Thor.” Bucky, ever vigilante, addressed the God of Thunder. The blonde had entered from behind. Bucky has been anticipating the Asgardian a full 24 hours. Ever since he had planted one on the sassiest mouth this side of the 21at century.

Thor, the behemoth, was dressed unassuming in gray sweat pants and black t-shirt with a cartoon cat. There was no cape. No armor. He had not come for a fight. Bucky let out the pent up breath he had not realized he was holding.

No shoes. Bucky noticed as well. Bucky didn’t even try to relax. Thor was a wild card. Bucky continued to sharpen his knives the way the army taught him. Thor observed silently. Fact: he had not said anything since entering the room.

Finally, the Asgardian sat across from Bucky at the table. “Darcy Lewis.”

“Is a treasure.” Bucky interrupted. “And I value her very much.”

Thor narrowed his blue sky eyes. “There will be more than my wrath to pay shall you ever forget.”

You get brainwashed for nearly a century and nobody can let go.

“I will not hurt her.”

“Do not make promises you cannot keep.” Thor advised. On that dour note, he rose and walked out. Bucky puzzled over the encounter for the rest of the day. Until, I’m a flash of curls and converse, Darcy launched herself at Bucky when he came to collect her for the first official date.

“Kiss me handsome.” She demanded.

Gladly. Bucky thought to himself. Always gladly.


End file.
